For Better Or Worse
by Code-Kya
Summary: Naim and Amaris were just two young adults simply enjoying life. Work, Love an Videogames described their daily schedule that is until a mysterious force disrupted their average lifestyle and sent the two into the world of Thedas. Now miles apart and not sure if the other has survived,The two of them battle through their trials to change the incoming future, for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Enter our Heros!**

The sound of mashing buttons and fantasy sound effects echoed throughout the small apartment. Naim Shin was currently on the final level for the main storyline of Dragon Age Inquisition, his inquisitor firing countless amounts of arrows into the main antagonist's face. Face contorted in concentration he didn't even notice the sound of the apartment door opening and closing, the sound of footsteps getting closer to the couch, until finally a body plopped down next to him slightly giving him a small fright. Naim glanced out of the corner of his eyes and grinned before focusing back on the screen in front of him.

"How was leg day?" The body next to him grunted as if in pain.

"Terrible don't ask me again." A deep yet feminine voice reached his ears as he laughed.

"Aw, come on Babe, you have to get legs as strong as mine, otherwise I'll keep kicking you off the bed." As Naim's Inquisitor made the final blow and the cutscene began to play of Corypheus' defeat he paused the game to look at his girlfriend. Amaris LaSure leaned back against the couch, her face relaxed and head resting against the couch as she watched the familiar battle play once more. As the game paused she turned her head to smile at Naim, mirth in her eyes.

"Did you romance the egg in this playthrough?" Amaris asked as she sat up and reached for her boyfriend's cup of water on the coffee table in front of them.

Naim scoffed as he smirked, "Of course not, you should know by now it's go Cullen or go home." Amaris shook her head as she laughed.

"Kadan you have like 4 different games where you all romance Cullen, you have to have some variety at some point!" She took a sip of water as Naim stuck his tongue out at her.

"I can never part with my Templar boyfriend, he's mine." Naim stated as he looked back at the television screen. Amaris gasped and placed a hand on her heart in mock pain.

"Naim you wound me! You're saying you love Cullen more than your own wife?" Amaris swooned sliding down the couch and Naim laughed at the scene.

"No you ass! We've been together for 7 years you obviously come first before Cullen." Naim gently kicked his lover on the floor and Amaris let out a grunt as she stood up. "Okay but like you just gotta look at him. HE'S SO CUTE." Amaris raised an eyebrow and the statement and shook her head with a smile, turning on her heels to the small kitchen to make some dinner.

"Okay he is cute but I think Cassandra is cuter." Amaris said as she took out some pasta and sauce to make.

"You're gay." Naim stated as he turned to look back at her. Amaris snapped her fingers and pointed at her boyfriend with a smirk.

"Only for you babe, maybe for The Iron Bull too, but mainly for you." Naim shook his head and unpaused the game letting the final scene play out. His Inquisitor had just retrieved the orb and was about to use it on Corypheus to make the final blow when it froze. Naim blinked and slightly scowled at the screen pressing buttons in an attempt to fix it. The scene it froze on was slightly eerie, it was at the precise moment when the Inquisitor used the the orb to close the breach. The glowing hole in the sky seemed to stare back at Naim making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Babe?" Naim's voice was hesitant, something seemed off. Amaris replied walking in with a dish towel on her shoulder, she must of heard the slight edge in his voice because her face was etched with concern.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Amaris asked, and Naim nearly pointed to the screen.

"The game froze." Amaris narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What? It never does that, or it shouldn't the game's downloaded not on a disk." Naim shrugged he was just as confused as she was. Amaris sighed as she looked at the screen also put off by the rift captivating the picture.

"Well when in doubt turn it off and turn it back on." Amaris walked over to her game system and pressed the off button, only the screen didn't go black nor did the system shut down. "What the hell?" She murmured. Scratching her head she crouched down and reached her hand around the shelf where the electronics sat on to pull the plug. However as she did something strange happened.

As soon as the plug was pulled the Playstation seemed to short out, spitting sparks into the air. Amaris quickly stood up cursing.

"Aw you gotta be kidding me!" As she cursed she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to look at Naim what she saw put a pit in her stomach. The T.V was still on the same scene however that was quickly changing, the green light emitting from the rift in the sky was glowing brighter on the screen. Their apartment starting shaking as if there was an earthquake. Naim and Amaris quickly grabbed a hold of each other crying out at the event happening before them. The room was lit green from the amount of light that was protruding from the T.V as the two lovers looked at each other, both eyes wide with fear, there was a loud sounding crack a bright light and the two knew no more.

Ellana Lavellan wandered through the wilderness of the Free Marches with a couple of the clan's best hunters. One of the hunters had come running back to the campsite claiming they saw a strange light nearby the river. The clan decided to investigate the source, making sure that there were no _shemlens_ hiding in the area, if so they would have to move and it was too early in Harvestmire to move now. As the group closed in on the sight they spotted to what seemed to be a dalish elf, quite small in appearance. They seemed to be injured, judging by the bruise forming on their head. Ellana looked around cautiously, making sure that they were not being tricked. She signaled one of her hunters to pick up the injured kin and quickly they ran back to the clan seeking medical attention for the elf.

Ellana called out to the Keeper of the clan as she guided the hunter to a nearby arrival to place the unknown elf down to rest. Keeper Deshanna of Clan Lavellan quickly entered the abode with concern in her eyes.

"Ellena, what is the meaning of this?" Deshanna asked.

" _Ir abelas_ Keeper, but my hunters and I found this dalish elf out near the clearing by the river. She is injured with a head wound, I was hoping we could help her." The Keeper narrowed her eyes as she looked at the unconscious elf before her. The clothes they wore covered their body leaving their body ambiguous to determine a gender. Their face was adorned with a _Vallaslin,_ making it known to the world that they were indeed Dalish. Their ginger hair was messy and tousled and the Keeper spotted a particularly large bruise forming on their forehead.

"Hm, get me some elf root soaked in water, the wound may not look bad but we do not know the damage within their mind." Ellana nodded her head and left the tent searching for the supplied the keeper asked. Deshana sighed through her nose as she examined the elf, eyes alit with curiosity.

"Where did you come from _lethallan?"_

She felt like she was drowning, liquid filled her lungs as she tried to grasp for breath, the burning was unbearable, she was going to die.

And then it was over.

Amaris gasped for breath, turning over and heaving the contents from her stomach onto the rocky shore. Her large grey hands gripped the stone beneath her as if grounding herself.

 _Wait grey hands?_ She thought narrowing her eyes as if trying to make sense of the situation. Standing up slowly, she hissed in slight pain as she looked down at herself. She was not wearing the tank top and shorts she wore to the gym moments before, well whatever happened. She was wearing a leather tunic and trousers as if they were from the middle ages. Her skin was not the ebony tone that she was born with rather a dull grey that was unnatural.

Amaris shook her head which felt heavier than it should be, she blinked and reached up grasping two curved horns and suddenly it all made sense.

 _Oh no no, no fucking way._ Her eyes widen as she looked around at the scenery before her that was very familiar.

She was on the Storm Coast, in Ferelden, which only existed in the realm of Thedas from Dragon Age, a video game. If she didn't need anymore proof she was also apparently a Qunari in the flesh standing on the coast like a dumb fool, mouth agape and eyes distant.

 _Okay, Amaris, pull yourself together, first things first, where's Naim?_ Hesitant to use her own voice her hand reached down to fiddle with the promise ring on her finger only when reaching the digit it wasn't there. She inhaled with a sharp take of breath and started to look around on her hands and knees frantically for the ring. If she couldn't find Naim, that would be the only thing she would have left of him. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found the ring, now much too small for her hand. Clenching it within her palm she stood up and looked around, hesitantly calling out her lover's name.

"Naim?" Amaris walked along the shore looking out for any signs of trouble, looking up at the sky she noted that there wasn't a tear in space and time itself, meaning either Inquisition has ended or has not even started yet.

"Naim?!" She called a little louder this time, a slight edge of fear in her voice. The sound of it reverberated of the coast and was drowned out by the crashing of the waved. Amaris shivered as cool droplets of rain began to fall. She crossed her arms as if to make herself smaller, an impossible feat for a Qunari her size.

"NAIM?!" Amaris bellowed she grit her teeth and closed her eyes, this was all just a bad dream she would wake up soon in her apartment with Naim still up at 5 am watching T.V she was sure of it. As she sat down upon the rocks head held in her hands she whispered.

"Where are you Kadan?" Her question was met with silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Settle In**

Amaris was wet, tired, and hungry which was not an ideal combination. After a few hours of screaming her lungs out and cursing at whatever god that would listen, she was not sitting on the rocky shore of the Storm coast looking out into the raging sea. She needed to gather her thoughts and start analysing.

Amaris knew 3 facts for certain.

She was in the realm of Thedas, a _video game_.

Naim, her significant other was nowhere to be found.

She was a goddamn vashoth qunari.

 _At least I could've been an elf or human to blend in and not stick out like a sore thumb._ She thought bitterly. Growling to herself Amaris took a deep breath and stood up, still getting used to her hulking new frame. She stumbled forward and caught herself before she fell. Looking up at the position of the sun Amaris determined that it was a little past noon. She needed to find someplace to settle, set up a camp and gather her bearings.

Amaris chuckled softly as her military training kicked in, At least she had an advantage to survive a little bit longer in this primitive yet magical world. However she soon frowned and her face was creased in worry. She _had_ to find Naim, her large grey hand fiddled with the ring that she managed to tie around her neck with a leather stip from her tunic. She didn't know where he was nor him where she. _If he was even alive_ the dark thought crossed her mind and it was gone as quickly as it came. She would find him, she was sure of it. As the sound of crashing waves soothed her conflicted mind she steeled herself and set her course of action- _survive._

Naim woke up with a dull throbbing pain in his head. He groaned as he sat up, eyes clenched closed.

 _Jesus did Amaris and I drink last night? He thought._

"Ah I see you have awaken _lethallan_ how do you feel?" Naim opened his eyes slowly to look at the source of the voice.

 _Either this is a dream or I'm going insane._ "I-I'm sorry?" Naim spoke in confusion and was startled to find that his voice was not the familiar feminine tone that he was used to but rather deep and ambiguous. However that was not the only thing that shocked him he was staring into the eyes of someone who could only exist in dreams or video games. Keeper Deshanna of the Lavellan Clan was before him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"You had quite a bump on your head _Lethallan_ , luckily my healers were able to handle it and found no further injuries." The Keeper stated with a smile.

Naim was sure he was gaping and closed his mouth quickly, what was it that Amaris said when she was in her nerd mode and spoke elvhen or qunari phrases? _Ma snortus? Snaris?_ Ah! Wait!

" _Ma Saraness"_ Naim thanked hesitantly go. Thank goodness that Amaris was an obsessive fanfiction reader. Naim continued speaking needing information. "If I may ask, what happened?" The Keeper eyed him a hint of suspicion within her eyes.

"The Hunters of this clan found you unconscious a nasty bump on your head and brought you here. You are with Clan Lavellan in the Free Marches, I am Keeper Deshanna head of this clan." Deshanna eyed the young elf curious of their origin and where abouts, he was dressed in basic Dalish armor, was he a scout for another clan nearby?

Naim was focusing on breathing, trying his best to _not_ panic, slowly but surely that was becoming inevitable. He reached a hand up to brush his now unruly hair back when the appendage brushed against something _pointy_. Naim sucked in a breath and quickly grasped the now pointed ear in his hand. Okay so apparently now he was an elf, not a human the only race that was acceptable on planet earth.

 _But I'm not on Earth anymore am I?_ He thought. Looking around his surroundings and noticing that the Keeper was waiting for him to respond.

"Ah it's nice to meet you Keeper Deshanna. My name is-." _Should I tell her my name? Naim is not necessarily an Elvhen name._ He narrowed his eyes in mock concentration, as if he was trying to remember something. Deshanna noticed this and smiled kindly walking up to the cot and placing a hand on Naim's shoulder.

"The injury to your head must have done a little bit more damage than we thought. I assume you cannot remember your name?" Deshanna asked. Naim's throat went dry as he swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said wearily. Deshanna merely shook her head and helped Naim up on his feet.

"Nonsense _da'len_ your memories may return in time, I will assume you don't remember how you got here either?" Naim shooked his head and he tried to recall back to how he wound up here. Flashes of green, screaming, and a large cracking sound. He frowned, eyes narrowed as Deshanna led him out the _aravel_.

"No, I can't remember." Naim blinked back the burning sensation gathering in his eyes. How could he not remember?! He was at home playing the game that was now a reality with Amaris...Amaris! Eyes wide as he surveyed the area, trees surrounded the encampment as clan Lavellan ran around committed to their duties for the day. Naim hesitated asking Deshanna if she or her hunters had found another person nearby, he didn't want to rouse any suspicion. Deshanna led him towards a female elf, her white hair contrasting with her bronze skin, she seemed to be making arrows for the intricate bow that laid next to her.

"I'd like to introduce you to the hunter who found you _da'len_. This is Ellana Lavellan one of the clan's best hunters." Ellana stood up and smiled looking at Naim, her piercing green eyes stood out against the black _Vallaslin_ that stood against her skin.

"I'm glad you see you awake and well _lethallin_ " Ellana said. Naim nodded but in his mind he was freaking out.

 _Ellena! She's the default Lavellan character! That means..._ Naim glanced up at the sky quickly _No gaping green hole in the sky, that means Inquisition hasn't even started yet._ Naim returned the smile Ellana gave him a bit hesitantly and nodded his head.

"Thank you for saving me, Ellena. I'm not sure where I'd be if you hadn't stumbled across me. Ellana's smile merely widened and Keeper Deshanna leaned over to whisper in her pointed ear. Ellana nodded as Deshanna leaned back and turned her head to Naim giving him a kind glance.

"Because of your predicament my child, I offer you a place of refuge, you are welcome to stay here with Clan Lavellan, Ellena here will be your guide and answer any questions you have. You may leave here anytime you wish let it be known that you are _not_ a prisoner here _lethallin._ " Keeper Deshanna walked off leaving Ellena and Naim in the clearing. The hunter sat back down and patted her hand on a spot next to her.

"Come on, I don't bite, let's get to know each other _lethallin_." Naim gave a small smile as he sat down, soon paying attention to Ellena's stories as she whittled a new arrow. However unbeknownst to the young hunter talking a mile per minute Naim played with a ring that was thankfully still with him on his finger.

 _Amaris_ he thought. _Where are you?_

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Amaris was sprinting through the forest of the Storm Coast, screaming her lungs out. A rather _angry bear_ was chasing her tail.

 _I'm I fucking idiot!_ She screamed in her head as she stumbled down the inclined descent to the shores. Quickly scanning her surroundings to her right she saw a familiar rocky enclosure that they bear certainly wouldn't think twice about following. It was already warily sliding down the sheet decline of the wet hills on the terrain, huffing and growling in irritation. Amaris huffed and puffed as she ran towards the end of the shore climbing the strange looking rocks and stumbling into the opening of a cave. She sat in the darkness listening to the bear's angry growls and roars diminish as it gave up on the chase. Leaning her head on the slick rock she ran a hand through her wet hair gripping a horn in frustration in the end. She was just trying to find an encampment, not the Hessarian Blades, she wasn't sure if that insane murderous leader was in charge yet or not. Groaning, the sound reverberated throughout the cave, she leaned her head against her knees.

 _Pit Pat!_

Amaris' head immediately snapped up, her body followed soon after. In the darkness she strained her eyes to see if anything moved.

 _Screech!_

"FUCK!" Amaris barely dodged the lunged of a _giant spider_ coming her way.

 _Oh hell no!_ As Amaris backed up to the entrance of the cave, she saw a glint of metal that reflected from the light and caught her eyesight. Seeing the spider slowly skitter towards her venom dripping from its fangs. She had to get this right as the spider began its lunge again Amaris jumped and rolled out of the way towards the shine of the metal. Amaris quickly stood up and regretted it, her horns hair and face were instantly covered in spider webs and ichor from god knows what. Holding back a scream of fear and disgust she looked at the shiny object that distracted her and almost sobbed in relief. It was a giant two-handed axe, a bit rusty but it would half to do.

The great thing about Amaris' newfound body and species crisis is that she was amazingly strong. Her endurance was through the roof and so was her stamina. Wiping the webs off her face quickly she hefted the giant axe and turned around to face her attacker. The spider was ready to lunge again but this time the human-turned-qunari was ready. She growled low crouching into a defensive position and gripped the handle to her new weapon.

"Bring it _bitch_." The Spider screeched an unholy sound and Amaris roared in frustration and anger hacking at the grotesque overgrown bug. In one swing the spider was dead but Amaris kept on hacking at the thing screaming her throat raw until she collapsed on her rump releasing a dry sob. She was so damn _tired_. Wincing in disgust as one of the dead spider's leg twitched Amaris grounded herself. 5 seconds inhale, 5 seconds exhale. Amaris slowly stood up, relying on the natural light shining in the cave she looked around making sure no other unsightly creatures decides to surprise her once more. Axe clenched in hand she walked around slowly, this seemed to be one of the caves the Inquisitor could explore once on the Storm Coast.

 _That means there should be torches or chests with supplies somewhere._ She thought. Stumbling around and stepping on baby spiders with no remorse what so ever, Amaris eventually found a torch embedded on the cavern wall. Sliding down the wall with her back she dropped her axe and torch on the ground and scavenged for two loose rocks. After several minutes of mumbled curses and throwing rocks, Amaris _finally_ got the torched started. Now that she could see the cave was not that large, she could see that in the back she was correct, a large chest was in the corner along with a few _unsightly_ and unfortunate humans gathered around an old fire pit. She sighed and turned around seeing the large spiderweb she ran into during her battle earlier. She growled and stomped over to the source of hell and burned the remaining webs and others she could find along the walls of the cave.

Once finished, Amaris found two other torch posts and lit them up giving the cave more of a welcoming atmosphere. She cleaned out the old human skeletons, however kept two intact femurs, she could carve them into knives if needed. Cleaning out the old fire pit the unfortunate souls left she soon had a rather as clean as it could get cave in her large hands.

 _Well as clean as it could get with a spider carcass in the middle of the floor._ She thought bitterly. Amaris sat in front of the fire in deep thought, if she kept with the upkeep of this place and made sure no other vermin would set up here this could be her temporary encampment. It was secure, protected her from the elements and had the essentials for protection. Amaris fiddled with the sleeve of the overcoat she found in the chest, along with convincingly a blanket and small knives. She eyed the bloodstained cot in front of her and sighed. She would have to boil the cloth if possible but for know she didn't care. For now she was relatively safe and night had arrived. Using the blanket as a pillow she laid down, axe by her side and listen to the crackling embers of the fire.

"Tomorrow will be better." She said allowed, hoping someone, anyone would answer, but her voice was met with silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Acclimations

**Chapter 2: Acclimation**

It's been two months. _Two months_ since Naim arrived to clan Lavellan. _No. Viera._ Viera, meaning path of Dreams. Ironic because for the first few weeks of Naim being in the realm of Thedas he was sure he was going to wake up, Amaris in bed next to him reading fanfiction on her phone. No, he was still in the Free Marches, he was still a Dalish Elf, and he was definitely _not_ dreaming.

"Viera!" Ellana barged through the aravel that she and Viera shared with a smile and something hidden behind her back. Ellana and Viera hit it off after Keeper Deshanna assigned her to him, once Viera attempted to strike up a conversation with the question on how Ellana designed her bows he was an instant like to the hunter.

Viera scowled at Ellana for barging in at the unholy hour, scratching the bindings on his chest he raised a brow at the excited elf before him.

"What is it Ellana? I was having such a wonderful dream." Viera drawled. Ellana just smirked, she knew how her friend was during the early mornings. His disheveled ginger hair was askew all over the place and freckles prominent as his skin flushed from the cool morning air. Ellana chuckled as he stretched with his arms above his head and stood up grumpily finding his tunic to throw it on.

"Well…" Ellana continued. " _I_ have a surprise for you!" Viera glanced to the side his hazel eyes looking at his closest friend since he arrived here.

"And what would that be _lethallan?_ " Viera turned to give Ellana a bright smile. Ellana blushed slightly as she fumbled with the object behind her.

"Well you've been training the way of the bow and dagger with me for a while using the training sets the young ones use for practice. So I thought you could use something with a little bit more quality." Ellana presented a crafted bow before him and Viera looked at her in shock.

"Ellana! W-wait! This is too much, I can't possibly-" Viera was interrupted by Ellana shoving the bow in his hands.

"Nonsense Vi, I've taken you under my wing and you have become one of my closest friends, even if we have only known eachother for 60 moons. I _wanted_ to make this for you Vi. Besides now we can test it out! We need to see how great of a teacher I am."

Viera chuckled and placed the bow down before giving Ellana a quick hug.

"Thanks _ha'haren_." He teased, Viera then picked up the bow and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on, lets get morning meal then, I'm starving!" He laughed at Ellana's flushed face and grin as he jogged out the aravel.

Viera would never think in a million years that he would be this fit. Of course being in a new lithe body helped immensely, but when Ellana started training him once she learned that he didn't know how to fight, he caught on quickly. Viera was quick to learn with the bow and daggers. Partly he took solace with his daggers by integrating his old jiu jitsu lessons back home. To say the least Ellana was rather surprised the day they sparred and he was able to take her down rather quickly. The bow however was Ellana's expertise and everytime there was a contest between the two Ellana always beat him to a pulp in ranged combat.

As the two finished their morning meal and walked off into the forest for practice Ellana made idle conversation.

"Did you hear that there's going to be a meeting about the mage-templar war with the divine in a year's time?" Ellana stated. Viera who was popping berries in her mouth choked on one at the declaration, coughing violently.

"A-a year?" Ellana looked at him in slight amusement and curiosity as Viera tried to compose himself.

"Yes, a year it will begin on Harvestmere Dragon 9:41." As they kept walking Viera was in deep thought.

 _We came here a year earlier before Inquisition started...Oh Amaris I hope your alright wherever you are._ Viera pondered. If he made it to the conclave maybe he would have a chance to find his girlfriend, knowing her she too would also try to change things for the better in Thedas.

"Hey Dreamer, you in there?" Ellana's voice pierced through his thoughts as he looked at the elf in front of him. He blinked and shook his head giving her a small grin.

"Yeah! Sorry I was-"

"Wandering, I know _falon_." Viera laughed at Ellana's accusation as he looked around their normal clearing, the leaves a beautiful array of colors, Firstfall had come and gone and Haring was at its end. The clan would soon be moving farther south until Summerday reached, which Viera learned was the equivalent to the Summer Equinox and the Fourth of July packed into one holiday. Ellana went through her series of stretches, sighing in content as she cracked her muscles and turned to Viera hands on her hips with a wide grin.

"I have a strong feeling I'm going to beat you in sparring today my friend." Ellana stated boldly. Viera snorted and placed his new bow and set of daggers down beside a boulder.

"As if El, you're getting too old to beat me _ha'haren._ " He teased. Viera tested his stance and faced the hunter with a grin. Ellana's ears were flushed red at the teasing and her eyes were narrowed. She crouched down on the ground, her own unique fighting style coming into play.

"I'll show you who's old _da'len_." Ellana growled irritably. Viera simply laughed enjoying their usual banter.

"Bring it on _Fen'len_!"

She pounced.

Oxford Ashton cursed the Maker for whatever fate brought him to this day. He was injured, ambushed by a group of stubborn bandits, who killed his men took his weapons and supplies and left him for dead. A dagger was embedded in his side, slowing the bleeding but making moving and breathing all the more painful. The bandits were long gone by now, gone back to their encampment to drink and be merry at their brutal plunder.

 _Andraste watch over me, what a way to die_ He thought. As he succumbed to darkness accepting his fate he did not hear the heavy footfalls that neared his prone form or the low growl of anger that reverberated through the quiet forest.

Oxford gasped as he sat up, instantly regretting the choice. He hissed in pain as he laid back down noticing how now he was not bleeding out on the forest floor, but in some sort of cave. He blinked rubbing his eyes and opening them again looking around. The cave seemed, homey, if a cave could be such a thing. Furs of all sorts hung from the walls and a comfortable fire crackled near him. As he breathed in a savory smell filled his nostrils and his stomach instantly rumbled in hunger. Taking more observation on his surroundings he noted a couple of mounted torches embedded on the cave walls illuminating the cave throughout. On one side his eyes widened, a giant gleaming axe hung on a weapons rack near him, much too big for a human man to carry.

Shaking his head and looking down at himself he recognized the smell of elfroot on the bandaged part of his side. He was laying on a bundle of furs and only in his trousers. Oxford released a sharp breath of air as he once again tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't advise that." Oxford jumped as a deep feminine voice reached his ears. Turning his head quickly to the source his eyes widen at the sight before him. A tall, hulking female Qunari was standing in front of him a bowl of what seemed to be various herbs in her hand. Her skin was grey like most Qunari however in the firelight he could see a tint of lavender within the grey tones. Her dark brown eyes were filled with concern, and her brown hair was wet telling him that she was out on the rainy coast recently and her horns pointed out and curled inwards similar to a rams. Oxford continued to stare as she stared at him, eventually she sighed and placed the bowl down on a makeshift wooden table near the entrance of the cave.

"Your wound was deep." She continued. "I was lucky enough to find you in time or you would've been dead and your carcass eaten by bears." He flinched at her harsh tone but still watched her wary of her movements. She walked over to him and crouched down extending her hand.

"Where are my manners, I am Aban-Ataashi, but you may call me Aban if you wish." Aban stated. Oxford felt his throat go dry, he was in the lair of the _Sea Dragon of the Storm Coast_ in the past two months reports and rumors have been spreading about a savage beast who killed any bandit who plundered and murder innocents along the shore and outer forests. The last thing the oppressors heard before their death was a rumbling growl and deafening roar before the steel tail beheaded them or cleaved them in half. Aban noticed his fearful look and chuckled.

"Ah, I'm sure you've heard of me then." She retracted her hand and walked back over to the bowl she left near the entrance as she continued talking. "I assure you many of the rumors you've heard about me are hardly true." She sat down on a large boulder in front of the fire pit and iron cauldron, adding the herbs she picked into the stew. "I hardly eat a man's soul and use his power to crush his own allies." She stirred the concoction chuckling to herself. "And I certainly don't sneak into towns and steal young men's wives for pleasure." She gave Oxford a kind smile as he still stared at her.

"W-why?" He asked, voice raspy from misuse as he coughed. Aban quickly got up and received a skin of water for him.

"Drink." She said sternly and the man obeyed, grateful for the soothing liquid. Once satisfied she stood up and he asked again.

"Why? Why save me?" Aban hummed to herself before answering, gathering two wooden bowls and filling them with the steaming stew. She sat down in front of him crossed legged and helped him sit up. Aban handed him a bowl of stew and then began to answer.

"It was merely an act of kindness. I couldn't let an innocent man bleed out on the forest floor." Aban said as she sipped on her food. Oxford stared at her, curious at her blunt answer.

"Not to be rude but, I am hardly innocent. I'm a mercenary for hire; I kill for coin." Oxford said bitterly. The Qunari merely raised an eyebrow.

"So? That is your _job_ you are hired and paid to do it like any other man or woman in the workforce, the same can be said for assassins and military alike, they are paid to protect and or kill." She placed her almost empty bowl in her lap. "Bandits on the other hand kill and plunder out of desperation and greed. They are pitiful and mere scum beneath my foot. They do not care for the innocent whether it be women or children." She spat, eyes darkening and looking down at the floor as if recalling a memory. She took a deep inhale and released her breath slowly. Oxford kept staring.

"You have wisdom in your words." Oxford said, he was slowly but surely warming up to his savior. Aban merely waved her hand in dismissal as she smiled.

"Wisdom or experience, they are one in the same. Eat, you need the energy and rest to recover." Aban stood up and shrugged off her armor, then sitting down on another pile of furs before beginning to polish her armor in content silence. They sat there for a while, Oxford drinking his stew and Aban shining and re-shining her armor.

"Oxford. My name is Oxford." Aban looked up from her work and smiled and chuckled softly.

"Well Met Oxford."

Over the next couple weeks of his recovery, Oxford learned about his Qunari savior more and more. She was quite funny unintentional or not, the first time she cracked a joke, a _pun_ really he literally busted his stitches, she was rather cranky after that event and tried, yet failed to hold back her jokes. At times Oxford wanted to ask if she was Andrastian or another religion following a god or this 'Jesus' she curses when it's one of her bad days. After the first week of being cooped up in the cave Aban helped Oxford outside to let him get some fresh air and sunlight. He was rather surprised to find the natural defences of the tall rocks covering the entrance to Aban's humble abode.

One day about two weeks after his stay with Aban he got to see her in action. She was _terrifying_ , a small group of low life bandits thought it would be a good idea to ambush them along the coast. Obviously they didn't get the memo that the _Sea Dragon_ owned this part of the land. In an instant Aban unsheathed her giant battle axe and went to work, a furious battle roar left her lips as he watched in awe as the Qunari quickly dispatched the threats. As she back to face him, Oxford sucked in a shuddering breath at her eyes, they were no longer the warm pools of chocolate that he saw when she was filled with mirth and kindness. They were solid, dark and calculating. Oxford thanked the Maker and prayed that he would hope to never be on the other end of that gaze.

When he was healed and it was time for him to leave, Aban made absolutely sure he had all the essentials. She gave him a sword and shield, clothing and armor and plenty of dried meats and herbs she combined herself. But as the middle-aged man walked away from the entrance of the cave he looked back at Aban who was seeing him off. He cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed over the sound of crashing waves.

"I'll come back and visit!" He heard her boisterous laugh over the sound of nature as she yelled back her voice much louder than his.

"You better! Who's gonna eat my stew like it's been sent by the Maker himself?" Oxford grinned at his new companion and friend as he returned the laugh, clenching his right fist and banging it over his chest in a respectful salute. In the distance he saw the _Sea Dragon_ smile and shake her head in mock exasperation and returned it. He waved one last time and walked down the coast with no fear, for he knew now that his ally, his friend watched over this land and did everything she could to protect it.

"Ellana, are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

" _No."_

"Now?"

"No! _Fendhis!_ Would you be quiet!" Viera laughed as he saw Ellana's ears flush in anger and irritation.

" _Ir Abelas, Falon._ I couldn't help myself." Clan Lavellan were in the process of once again moving back to the Free Marches it was Summer Day, meaning it was another 4 months in Thedas that have past for Viera and that meant in another 4 the conclave would be gathering. Viera sighed to himself as he walked next to Ellana, both on watch protecting the moving clan. Clan Lavellan had accepted Viera with open arms after the first month of him spending time with the clan and trying to repay his thanks in anyway he could. He stilled had memory loss from the fateful day he landed in this realm, nevertheless the clan didn't care. However some were more appreciative than others.

"Ellana." _Ah_ Viera thought. _Speak of the devil._ "You two should be in the back, you are very skilled Ellana, but _she_ is still learning." Viera scowled at the man's voice and purposeful remark at him. Viera turned his head to look at the tall elf walking beside Ellana. Similar to others within the clan Evunial Lavellan had bronze skin contrasting with the green _Vallaslin_ dedicate to Mythal across his face. His slick black hair was tied back in a ponytail and he walked with a regal air, using the mage staff in his hand as a walking stick. Evunial was the Clan's First however he talked to others as if he was the Keeper himself.

"We are fully capable of holding the front with efficiency _lethallin_ " Ellana replied calmly and continued. "And Viera here can handle _himself_ quite well, he is very skilled with small blades and is catching up to me with the bow." Ellana held her head high and flashed Viera a quick smile indicating her support. Viera returned the smile with a small one of his own and to support Ellana's statement he proceeded to unsheathe his dagger and maneuvered it between his fingers with skill glancing at the pompous mage next to them with a raised eyebrow. Evunial frowned at the display and released a harsh breath through his nose.

"Some parlor trick won't impress me _lethallan._ " Evunial said bitterly. This time it was Ellana growled.

"I would greatly appreciate it, if you would speak to Viera with his proper terms like the rest of the clan does or refrain to not speaking to him at all." Ellana snarled. Evunial simply raised an eyebrow and scoffed before slowing his pace to walk near the back on the traveling party. Ellana jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Viera who held a calm smile.

"Don't let him get to you El, he's a dickweed." Viera said with conviction and seriousness. Ellana snorted at Viera's strange terms, he had a habit to say strange things when irritated or frustrated. Ellana questioned it at times but he simply replied that he made the words up on the spot.

"How can I when he's so...so _Fendhis!_ " She gripped her white locks in exasperation.

"Annoying? Know-it-all? Asshole?" Viera supplied. Ellana laughed at the choice of words.

" _Yes._ " She replied. After that they lapsed into a comfortable silence that is until Viera asked the dreaded question.

"Hey, Ellana?"

"Yes, _Falon_?"

"Are we there yet?"

Viera ran off with a laugh and a very irate Hunter of Clan Lavellan at his heels.

Viera knew this day would come, they day Ellana would be sent to the conclave to spy on the meetings and see the outcome between the mages and templars. At the moment the entire clan was together, sitting in a large circle with Keeper Deshanna in the middle. It was silent this was a serious matter, the sheer discussion of this would change the clan.

"As you all know." The Keeper began. "There are talks of the Mage-Templar War will soon be over because of this pivotal meeting at the conclave." The Keeper paced around, mage staff in hand as she looked at each and every one member of the clan. "This is not only important for us as a Dalish clan, but for the world from Antiva to Ferelden." She took a deep breath, releasing a wavering sigh.

"Because of the importance of this gather I have decided to send on of our own, Ellana to spy on the meeting and report her findings back to us." Once this was announced the clan began to murmur among themselves, why not send their First? Evunial as if sensing the unsaid questions around him stood up and spoke.

"Keeper if, I may speak?" Keeper Deshanna raised a brow at her First and waved a hand gesturing him to continue. "Why send one of our clan's best hunter? Ellana has been with us since birth, while others have joined us later than others." He shot a pointed look at Viera who simply stared back at him with a blank look.

"Your point Evunial?" Deshanna replied.

"Why not send Viera, she has been with us for sometime, in the coming two months, a year. We have given her shelter, food, and good company. It is only right to be repaid for our kindness, even with her oddities." Evunial stated calmly pointing out the said outsider.

"Viera has given _his_ skills and insight to this clan. Our new hunters now fight with his dagger style, an effective and deadly art. He has helped protect this clan when unruly _shems_ had the smart idea to attack one of our own." Deshanna replied with a slight edge to her tone.

"No offense Keeper but you will find some in the clan are not agreeing on your decision on sending Ellana." Evunial had his hands behind his back, standing tall and not backing down. Viera on the other hand couldn't help but slightly agree with the pompous ass. He knew if Ellana went to the Conclave she could very well be killed by the explosion caused by the orb. Not only that, but this could be his only chance to find his _Venhan_ , Amaris, and find out what happened to her. Biting his lip and steeling himself, Viera made a decision.

"Evunial is right Keeper." Viera stood up and said.

" _Viera!_ " Ellana hissed behind him. Viera continued, bowing at the waist slightly in respect.

"I thank you Keeper Deshanna and Clan Lavellan for taking me in and caring for me throughout the year. I have helped you with the little things, but I feel I could do more." Viera straightened himself and looked at the Keeper straight in the eyes. "I will go to the Conclave and spy on the meeting as my thanks to you and the clan." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Evunial smirk a slightly menacing look enhanced by the firelight.

 _Smug Bastard, if I had my car I would rub that face of yours on a tire._ Viera thought. After a tense silence, Deshanna sighed, a tired and weary breath and began speaking once more.

"Very well, Viera, I cannot rebuke your wishes, as I said to you when you first arrived here, you are free to go whenever you wished."

"Keeper-" Ellana stood up quickly behind Viera to protest but Deshanna raised a hand stopping her.

"It is final, Viera you will leave tomorrow at first light, it will take a month to reach Ferelden at a leisurely pace. Once there you will spend another month in Haven until the conclave begins, be sure to send word." Deshanna smiled sadly as she walked up to stand in front of the young elf. "As a gift from me to you _da'len_ I give you the halla you have taken a liken to from your time here."

"Keeper Deshanna, I can't possibly-" Deshanna interrupted Viera by poking him in the chest.

"Hush child, you may feel like you have been a burden to this clan but you have given us so much. You have made us laugh with your strange stories and phrases, taught the hunters to be more efficient with their fighting style, and have given Ellana a dear friend. One she will be devastated to lose." Viera frowned at the last fact, crossing his arms and sighing he nodded at Deshanna with a small smile.

"Very well Keeper, I will accept your gift and gratitude." The older woman simply smiled and turn, walking off to tend to her other duties. Viera huffed through his nose, running a hand through his ginger hair and turned around, coming face to face with a very angry Ellana.

" _What was that?_ " Ellana said with gritted teeth, her longer than normal canines evidently prominent with her expression. Viera chuckled nervously his deep voice reverberating throughout the silence of the forest.

"Uh, a negotiation?" He shrugged hands up as if trying to shield himself from the hunter's anger. Ellana narrowed her eyes, the striking green seeming to be brighter as her anger rose.

"A negotiation? You mean a _bargin_! Evunial was-"

"Using me I know, who better could be a scapegoat if one gets caught at the conclave? An elf with no clan means no ties back to you, and that means safety, _falon_."

Ellana growled in irritation gripping her stark white hair as she hissed through her teeth.

" _I_ do not need safety, I am one of the best hunters in this clan I could handle myself, in and out back here before you know it." Viera pointed at her, his own anger from sheer frustration on the matter leaking through.

"And what?" He shot back. "You were just going to leave me here? Other than you, the Keeper, and the pompous First, no one gives a damn about me. Keeper Deshanna spoke to you about the spying matter before this meeting tonight. I _know_ because while I was coming back from a hunt I overheard you and the Keeper speaking of it when you thought you were alone. So when were you going to tell me about it, _fen'len_?"

Ellana recoiled back as if struck at the anger and disdain in Viera's voice, aimed at her. She took a deep shuddering breath and replied.

"I didn't want to worry you, about the matter." She replied. Viera clenched his fists and glared at Ellana, he didn't want to argue, he _hated_ confrontation yet his friend was making it so hard.

"You didn't want me to worry." Viera repeated. "Ellana, you are my friend, probably the only one I can consider friend in this clan, even for who I am." He patted his flat and compressed chest, hinting at the matter. "Because of that I hold you dear to my heart, I worry for you too. Here you have a family, _your_ family I don't want you to lose that, while me on the other hand, I'm just an outsider not even worth their time." Viera sighed and gave Ellana a tight hug, she recuperated it tightening her arms around him as if he was going to disappear any moment. As they broke the embrace, Ellana placed her hands on Viera's shoulders and looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"You may not feel like family to them, but your family to me, _falon_." Viera sucked in a sharp breath then released a watery chuckle, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he tried to hold himself together and replied with endearment.

"And me to you Ellana."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Dragons, Horses, and Harts, Oh My!**

Aban-Ataashi sat at the mouth of her cave skinning a very dead deepstalker for its hide and meat to dry and store. She breathed in the salty air around her and sighed in slight contentment. The conclave would be taking place in two months time, Oxford had come visited now and again to keep her updated on events throughout Ferelden. After his near death event he took up a bodyguard job, jumping straight back into the danger. Aban would always tease the middle-aged man he was getting too old to lift his sword up. She meant it as a double entendre, needless to say he blushed through his dark stubble and reprimanded her like his own child at the vulgarness. She gripped her knife and scowled at the thought of the deaths that would come from the meeting in Haven.

Aban had fought inner battles with herself to interfere with the upcoming events, but found if she put anything even _slightly_ offtrack it could change the whole course of the world and the information she has from playing Inquisition would be null and void. Besides what would people do if she said there would be a terrorist attack at one of the world's most important event? She'd be killed. Aban also kept quiet because she hoped, prayed to whatever higher being that was out there that Naim, her Kadan, had the same idea. If so they could meet at the temple just as the orb is dropped by the wanna-be god. That's _if_ everything goes to plan.

As the qunari started cutting pieces of meat from the animal she heard a begging whine and turned her head at the source.

" _Asaaranda_ , don't give me that look." Aban scolded. Asaaranda, Thunderstorm in qunlat, was a young dragonling that had set up shop with Aban. As of now the young reptile was looking at her eagerly, eyeing the meat in Aban's hand. Sighing, Aban cut a few more strips and threw them to the maturing dragon. She chuckled to herself and shook her head as Asaaranda tore into the small meal, bringing her back to the time when she found the magnificent beauty.

" _What in Maker's name is that!" Oxford had just returned from a long mission and had decided to visit his friend. However he wasn't expecting seeing the young qunari woman chopping wood for the next few months with a dragonling napping at her feet._

" _It's a dragonling." She started grunting as she chopped a full log in half with ease._

" _I bloody damn know what it is, but_ _why_ _is it here?" Oxford warily had his hand on his sword ready to draw if the young dragon even blinked at him. Aban sighed as she turned to face her old friend arms crossed, she eyed Oxford, his black hair slicked back into a small bun, his grey hairs more prominent indicating his age. His stance was wide prepared to launch into battle at any moment. One would not think he would be blind in one eye because of his alert composure. Aban leaned on the cutting post as she replied to him._

" _She was injured and dying when I found her, I couldn't just leave her there to die, she wasn't hurting anyone."_

 _Oxford opened and closed his mouth multiple times sputtering. "So you just adopted a dragonling, not only that, a_ _female_ _dragonling who could very well grow into a_ _High Dragon_ _!" His shout startled the sleeping beast who woke up with a start and started growling at the source of disturbance._

" _Asaaranda! Katoh! He is a friend." The dragon simply narrowed her eyes at the man and huffed before sitting up and staring at Aban with a tilted head. Oxford's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head at the size of the dragon, sitting down like a Mabari her head reached barley under her breasts. Aban reached a hand down and scratched the underside of Asaaranda's chin. Oxford had to admit, the dragonling was a sight to behold. Dark obsidian scales seemed to gleam in the sunlight on this particular sunny day on the coast. As the dragon's eyes began to close in pleasure from Aban's affections Oxford caught a glance at the violet eyes that seemed to pierce his soul when dragon threatened him earlier._

" _Andraste's left tit, I can't believe it." He breathed. Aban simply laughed at his comment and began speaking once more._

" _I know the dangers of dragon's Oxford, don't you worry about that, but Asaaranda is special, I can feel it...it's hard to explain really." As she said this Asaaranda huffed two times and Aban's eyes widen as she quickly jumped out of the way. The young dragon sneezed and Oxford could hear the crackle of energy gathering in her throat as she expelled_ _lightning_ _. Aban sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck._

" _Well at times she can be unexpected." She said. As Oxford eyed Asaaranda who was now eyeing the scorch mark on the ground and yipping excitedly at her 'accomplishment' he guffawed, falling into a heavy laughter as Aban looked at him with an incredulous look on her face._

" _Aban, you never cease to surprise me."_

Aban jumped as the sharp crack of thunder startled her out of her thoughts. Cool rain droplets started to fall from the heavens.. She gathered the strips of meat and went inside her cave placing them by the fire to be prepared to smoke and dried. She turned back seeing Asaaranda leisurely lying on a rock formation outside enjoying the rain and energy of lighting all around her. Aban sighed as she looked around her home, she had a pack ready for her travel to Haven, ironically Oxford was to be her 'bodyguard' on the journey, agreeing to join her when she said she wanted to see the events taking place at the conclave. She just laughed at his insistence on protecting her and simply reminded him, because of her size and strength _she_ would most likely end up looking more like the bodyguard to him.

The human turned Vashoth qunari turned her head as she saw Asaaranda walk in the cave and maneuver around her stuff. She would soon be too big to even fit in the cave, she had grown rapidly in the last two months and Aban was afraid how much would change once she left. Asaaranda nudge her snout against Aban's horn silently asking what was wrong. Aban simply smiled and placed both of her hands on the side of the dragon's head.

"Asaa, I will be leaving soon, for a very long time, I am not sure when I will come back." Assaranda seemed to perk at this, maybe she was coming to? Her mother always took her on journeys throughout the rain land. Aban saw the look in her eyes and gave a watery sigh, how had she become so attached to this magnificent beast within the past 4 months? "Asaa I must go, _you_ need to stay here, to be safe." Aban couldn't possibly bring her companion with her to the Conclave if would cause to many questions. "My friend, you must stay here and protect this place from undesirables, do you understand?"

Aban looked into Assaranda's intelligent eyes, she whined as she bobbed her head up and down then bumping her head against her bosom, Aban wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck giving Assaranda a loving embrace. Other than Oxford, Assaranda was her only other friend since she arrived here on Thedas and Aban took that in stride. Aban let silent tears fall onto the scales of Assaranda, unbeknownst to the both of them that their unusual life in Thedas would never be the same.

When Oxford met Aban on the main road with two horses in tow, he knew something was wrong. The qunari had a solemn look on her face, somehow looking even more intimidating when she's upset. Giant Battle-Axe settled on her back, thick leather armor, that she assembled herself with the various hides she's collected whilst on the coast, what topped it off was a bear hide slung on her left shoulder, the head of the bear seeming to swallow it, its hallowed eyes boring into the side of Aban's skull. Oxford grunted in greeting as he handed the reigns to Aban, he knew her well enough that eventually she would talk about it, she just needed to sort her thoughts first.

As the two mounted the horses and started a steady pace towards Haven, Aban couldn't help but look at the place that she had called home for nearly two years, she had protected traders and travelers from bandits and most recently the Blades of Hessarian who just implemented their psychotic leader. Now she was leaving her charge, sure Asaa would protect her home but she couldn't protect the entire shoreline. Aban vented a sigh through her nose if all things go well and she makes it into part of the inquisitions inner circle, coming back here would be a mess. The Venatori for sure would be swarming the Coast as well as the Blades once they realize that the _Sea Dragon_ has disappeared all of a sudden. Aban gripped the reigns of her horse with determination, she would be back, her place here on the rainy and rocky terrain would be an asset to the inquisition.

"I'm gonna miss the place." She finally broke the terse silence. She was glad Oxford understood her as she was. The older man was like a gruff gullible uncle to her. The said man grunted in understanding as they walked along the main road.

"I'm sure Asaa will be fine Aban." He replied. Aban blinked as she glanced at Oxford with a strange look.

"I didn't say anything about Assa." Oxford chuckled as maneuvered his horse around numerous boulders fallen from landslides throughout the path.

"No, you didn't but I see it in your eyes Aban, you look like a Ferelden man who just lost his mabari pup. Lighten up, Asaa is an intelligent beast she'll know you'll be back, you promised her."

Aban cheered up hearing Oxford's words. She straightened her back and smiled gently at the man.

"Yeah, you're right Ox." Oxford grunted at the nickname, that he disliked, but acknowledged her. "Now come on! It's been awhile since I've traveled I wanna see everything. Hya!" She flicked the reigns of her mount and the horse picked up speed leaving Oxford behind sputtering and coughing dirt sent from the startled horse's pick up in speed.

"Now hold on a minute, slow down Aban! Aban!" Oxford chased after the now playful and laughing qunari grumbling to himself.

It was going to be a long journey.

Viera stared at the two moons atop of his makeshift cot. He had left the clan earlier today, Keeper Deshanna the only one to see him off. He released an audible sigh at the recalled memory. Ellana was nowhere to be seen, Deshanna said she was out hunter, meaning in reality that Ellana was avoiding him. Viera grumbled to himself as she turned burying his head into his arm. Ellana didn't even want to say goodbye to him, what friend she was. As Viera drifted in and out of consciousness he was roused suddenly by movement within the trees.

Quickly grabbing his two daggers he stilled himself, crouching in a ready position. His hazel eyes darted back and forth between the foliage. Hearing nature shift behind him, Viera quickly threw a dagger at the source.

" _Fendhis!_ "

 _Wait, I recognize that voice...oh no, don't tell me._ Viera thought.

"Ellana?"

The said elf stepped out of the trees sheepishly, a small cut on her cheek where the dagger glided past adorned her face and she was rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Ah, hello _falon_ , fancy seeing you out here!" Ellana blushed in embarrassment as she looked at Viera who had his arms crossed and a blank look on his face.

"You followed me." He said blankly.

"A-ah, yes." Ellana nervously replied. Viera breathed a harsh breath through his nose and proceeded to pinch the bridge of it grumbling to himself. He raised his head to look at Ellana, a question on his lips.

"Wait, _how_ did you even catch up to me? I was on a mount!" Viera was answered by a steady breigh from a horse coming up from behind Ellana whose face turned even more red if possible. The Lavallen hunter wrung her hands together, a sign of nervous ticks and tension Viera had come to learn from his friend.

"I didn't want you to be alone at the conclave, I couldn't stand there and act like everything would be back to normal once you left." Ellena stated as she clenched her fists in determination. She continued. "So you're stuck with me no matter what Viera, we stick together, that's what families do."

Viera blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but alas his friend was still there determined as ever to argue if he denied her demand. Viera sighed to what seemed to be the 5th time in 10 minutes and responded to Ellana.

"You're always so stubborn _falon_. I can't believe the clan hasn't come after you yet either. You're going to be in a world of trouble with the Keeper once she finds out what you did." Viera sat back down near the fire and gestured Ellana to join him. "Ellana, you're lucky I love you, so we stick together, yeah?"

Ellana's smiled could've blinded Viera if physically possible with how bright it was. In the blink of an eye Viera was tackled with a hug by his friend with numerous thank yous coming out of her mouth.

"Trust me Viera, It will be the adventure of a lifetime! Just you wait!"

 _You have no idea Ellana_ Viera thought as he contemplated the future events coming into place, now there was a sudden change to his plans. Instead of reaching the conclave and hoping to find his _venhan_ , he now had to make sure that Ellana would not be caught in the devastating explosion that rocked Thedas to its very core. Viera released a shaky breath as he watched Ellana excitedly express her enthusiasm.

' _This is going to be much harder than I thought.'_


	5. The Hunter and The Blacksmith

**Chapter 5: The Hunter and the Blacksmith**

Viera dumped the string of rabbit carcasses in front of the local butcher, who raised a brow at the seemingly 'savage' elf. Aldrid was a man reaching his 30s and good at his job. He was especially busy due to the conclave happening in 4 days time. Countless of orders came through in order to feed mercenaries and nobles and maintaining his stock and supply overwhelmed him. That is until two dalish elves walked in offering their services. The excitable one, Ellana as he soon learned her name, was young, in her early 20 he would guess by the naive look she had in her eyes. However he was not fooled for underneath the seemingly childish nature she expressed, was intelligence and observation. Her friend, Viera, was more mellow, yet he saw how he held himself, stiff with determination and caution ready to spring into action. He also noted by his eyes, he seem older than the younger, maybe about 5 years or more.

Ellana, when they first entered his shop, immediately started to rile off on what he needed and when. After deciphering the fast paced speech of the young elf, Aldrid realized that they were sent to him by the quartermaster to help with his ever declining supply. Thus began their rather odd partnership. The next two and a half weeks consisted of bickering between him and Ellana and Viera simply standing by watching them in amusement as he cleaned his daggers. The daily routine was however, interrupted when Viera came storming in, shoulders tense and face furious as he dropped the rabbits onto Aldrid's counter.

"Viera? What's wrong lad?" Aldrid wasn't a man who dove into others business but the few weeks he had with the two hunters had been a rather pleasant one.

Viera looked at the old butcher, bald head covered by a knitted hat that Ellana had gifted him one day, Viera held back a snort at the thought but quickly released a growl at the thought of his friend when Aldrid asked his concerned question. He pointed to the doorway where Ellana was standing. The said elf was rubbing her wrists together and Aldrid could've sworn her ears were drooped.

"Why don't you ask _her."_ Viera bit out.

"I said I was sorry!" Ellana retorted, throwing her hands up in the air. "How was I supposed to know you were going for the silent kill, you were supposed to warn me!"

"The point of, I hit first and you pick off, is so the animal can bleed out faster and make it easier to track at the same time! Not shoot while my dagger is still in the damn beast!" Taking one of the daggers of of his sheath, Viera slams it down on the counter next to the rabbits and points to the blade, or rather lack of it.

"You see this Aldrid?" Viera continues and picks up the hilt of the weapon giving Aldrid a better view. He's seen their weapons plenty of times when they came into the shop. Ellana's intricate bow and quiver resting upon her back while Viera's knives and daggers adorned his sides and around his waist. The daggers Viera used look expensive and well made. The hilt was made of some type of bone, engraved in it was elvhen writing . While the blades themselves were a sleek black, tinted with deep tones of blue. The workmanship always awed Aldrid, and now he could understand Viera's anger, one of the Blades had snapped in half, a crack split down the middle of the hilt of it down to the pommel. Aldrid took the dagger with gentle hands and hummed to himself before asking.

"How did this happen?" Viera huffed, crossing his arms before replying.

"Ellana thought it would be a wonderful idea to shoot at the elk I was stabbing at the exact same time, causing the animal to panic, run off with a dagger still in its side and proceed to hit a tree in breakneck speed, hence causing the break." Viera's pointed ear twitched as he heard Ellana grumble absentmindedly on the matter.

Aldrid had to chuckle at their antics while Viera explained the situation. Seeing his supplier, and dare he say it, friend mad he raised his hand, stopping the man from erupting at his friend once more.

"It is a rather clean break and the handle is damaged as well. Take it to the blacksmith here, his name is Harritt, he should be able to help you." As Aldrid said this he didn't fail to note the frown gracing Viera's face. "What is it?"

"Ser Harritt, isn't too fond of helping, the last time I went to see him about repairs to my armor, he didn't pay me any mind." Taking the dagger back from Aldrid's hands, Viera placed it back in its sheath as he continued to explain. "I'm unsure why, but I have a suspicion he is judging me based on my ears."

Aldrid raised a greying eyebrow and responded. "Try again, I know Harritt, he's mostly just overwhelmed with all the new orders he's receiving like I am." He looked over Viera's shoulder at Ellana. "As for you young lady." Ellana winced at the term and bowed her head. "Both of you are in the wrong here." Viera and Ellana both opened their mouths to protest, but he raised a calloused hand. "Let me speak."

"Both of you are in the wrong here, Viera for your lack of communication and Ellana for your recklessness and rushing into action. Now the two of you make up, Viera head to the smithy's and Ellana, stay here and collect your payment, also if you don't mind I have some nugs that need skinning and the meat smoking. I can offer you extra coin for the help if you wish."

Both elves visibly deflated at the butcher's reprimanding but yield. Viera sighed and gave Ellana an apology for blowing his fuse and Ellana apologized for inadvertently breaking his dagger. Giving Ellana a small smile, Viera gave her a hug and waved to Aldrid saying goodbye and stepped out the shop. Once he left and Aldrid made sure he was a decent ways away from his shop, Aldrid snorted and leaned on his counter, snorts soon forming into full blown laughter. As he composed himself he stood looking at Ellana who was blushing in embarrassment. Shaking his head he smiled and gestured Ellana over to show her the work for today.

"Come on Ellana, it seems you need to learn control, and nothing better in how to do i than skinning nugs with no torn hides." Aldrid failed to suppress his grin as he heard the said elf groan softly behind him.

* * *

Out of memory, not only from the game but living here the past few weeks, Viera easily made his way toward the smithy. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so upset at Ellana but their days were numbered, and he still had no clue how he could even attempt to reduce the casualties at the conclave. Shaking his head to clear morbid thoughts, Viera finally stood in front of the open area which was the blacksmith's shop. Looking around he saw some work hands helping with repairs on armor and weapons, walking in and not paying attention to what was in front of him. His sense of distraction was soon interrupted by walking into something muscular and big. Falling on his ass and rubbing his nose at the sudden impact he heard a fretful voice call out above him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Sometimes I forget I can be the biggest one in this place. Here let me help."

Looking up at his said cause of impact, Viera's jaw went slack. It was a qunari! A big one at that, she was female and Viera was sure if she and the Iron Bull were standing side by side their heights would be the same. Observing the qunari even more, Viera noted that she was wearing a simple tunic and long pants with a leather apron on top, indicating that the hulking frame of the bull-woman worked here. Seeing a giant grey hand in front of him, Viera gently grasped it with his own, hand engulfing not only his hand but almost his entire forearm, the qunari helped him up off the ground. Now at least standing, Viera had to blush at the predicament, he was eye-level with the woman's chest.

"Hey? You alright?"

Blinking out of his stupor, Viera looked up to catch the eyes of the qunari. _Chocolate_ , he thought. Her eyes were like warm pools of chocolate, just like Amaris'. Shaking his head once more he nodded, trying to find his voice.

"Ah, yes! Thank you for helping me and sorry for running into you…" As he spoke the woman smiled and shook her head, Viera noted to not get on her bad side, the curling horns on her head were rather big.

"No, no it's my fault, I have to remember everyone is much smaller than me here. Now obviously you came here for a reason or you're just sight seeing, so how can I help you?" She inquired. Viera blinked as she looked up and then attempt to look around her as he replied.

"Ah I'm looking for Harritt, the head blacksmith here, I need repairs or at least a reforge of a dagger." He proceeded to hold up said dagger, showing the damage. The qunari leaned down to get a better look to what her probably seemed like a steak knife. As she stood she crossed her arms and frowned slightly.

"That is some damage you have there, unfortunately, Harritt is out on business for a time and left me to hold down the fort along with some other experienced work hands." She pointed to herself. "My name is Aban-ataashi, but you may call me Aban if you wish. If you would let me I can work on that dagger for you, Harritt taught me what needs to be put in for repairs like this." Seeing Viera nod, Aban spun on her heel and beckoned Viera to her workstation. Handing the dagger to Aban, he watched as she eyed the weapon, one hand stroking her chin and eyes narrowed. After a few minutes in relative silence with the only sound being the slam of the hammer against the anvil throughout the shop and the other workhands muttering to themselves, Aban finally spoke.

"So how did this happen?" Her large index finger traced over the cracked hilt with gentle precision. Viera replied with a blank tone.

"A wild elk and a tree."

Aban chuckled in amusement and turned to raise a an eyebrow at her customer. "Oh really? A tree huh? Well, give me a day or to, and I'll send a message on when it's done, should be simple, just need to mend the hilt and make a new blade, it looks like to be a twin too, do you have the other with you?" Nodding, Viera unsheathed the opposing dagger on his hip and Aban also took this one, eyeing it and seeming to make calculations in her head. Humming to herself, Aban gave back Viera's dagger and clapped her hands.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, the only thing I ask of now is your name, I need to know the person I am working with."

Viera gave the woman a small smile and nodded, chuckling quietly. "Of course." Holding out a hand he continued.

"It's Viera."

Viera could tell Aban was being gentle as she shook his hand.

"A pleasure, Viera. I'll inform you within a day or two, when your weapon is repaired and complete."

Taking a hint that this was the end of their discussion, Viera let the qunari go to work, the sooner she finished it the better. Walking back outside, he felt the packed snow crunching beneath his boots, focusing on 'the sound Viera's mind couldn't help but wander back to the Qunari. The vibe she gave gave off unnerved him, and the intensity of her stare was unsettling. Why did it bother him? Was it because of her eyes or the sheer fact that he hoped that just maybe those were the same eyes his _Vhenan_ carries. The Conclave was practically days away and still he had found no sign of Amaris, Hell, he didn't even know if she even came here as a human! Or not at all… Shaking his head to clear the morbid thought, Viera soon found himself in a second predicament where, people became a solid brick wall.

"Oof!" Rubbing his nose irritably, Viera looked up to apologize until he got a look at his obstacle.

 _Jesus Christ, he's even hotter in real life!_

Cullen Rutherford stood before him in his Templar glory. His face held narrowed brows as he looked down at his assailant that ran into him. Cullen continued to raise a brow at the seemingly gaping elf before him, who seemed to be either cold or catching a fever his face was getting quite red….

"Gah! I-I'm sorry Ser! I-I didn't mean to crash into you!" Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment, Viera cursed whatever god was listening that put him in this predicament. He had no problem communicating with others, he was cordial, wary, not wanting to set off a negative reaction of any kind, who knows he could accidentally insult someone then be impaled in the neck for said insult a split second later. Gulping and trying to compose himself he waited for the infamous Cullen to answer.

 _Don't freak out, Don't freak out, Don't freak out, Don't freak out-_

"Oh it's quite alright, however in the future please be more careful, there might be someone else who you bump into and they won't take an apology." Cullen awkwardly cleared his throat eyeing the elf, before walking off.

 _Well that was anti-climatic_ Viera thought sardonically.

Running a hand through his tousled ginger locks. Viera turned on his heel and made the trek back to the tent that he, Ellana, and a few other elves now occupied with a lot on his mind. Five days and counting, he needed to plan.

* * *

"Thriced damn blade!" Aban cursed as she leaned back waving her hand to sooth the burning sensation with cool air. Ever since meeting that small elf her mind had been wandering throughout the process of fixing the said elf's blade. Luckily it was finished and all she had to do was wait for the metal to cool and see would be able to go and buff out the oddities and sharpen it. Taking the blade to her designated workbench she, sat down with a thud. Leaning onto the table with her elbows she pinched the bridge of her nose with two large digits and sighed. What was she even doing anymore? She took this job to occupy herself and to keep track of the dreaded days to come. Oxford himself had been finding his nights in the Tavern, since coming to Haven he made some friends, to say they were are rowdy bunch was an understatement.

Grumbling to herself she looked around the now empty forge and glanced outside to be met with the setting sun. Placing Viera's dagger within a metal box meant for her requests and orders, she swiftly locked it with a key tied around her neck that laid across her chest along with her ring. Feeling the cool metal upon her chest, Aban couldn't help but frown. Looking into the eyes of Viera set her off. They were so familiar that she felt the ache in her chest grow more from missing her _Kadan_. If anything she wanted to have this inevitable explosion over and done with as morbid as it sounded. Yes would be devastating but maybe, just by a margin, it would deed down the search necessary to find Naim.

 _Shit, the hell is wrong with me thinking like that?_

Gripping her horns in frustration she groaned softly in protest.

"What are you still doing here? You're not getting paid extra for more hours."

 _And there's Harritt._

"Harrit, I thought you weren't supposed to return until tomorrow? Did the delivery not go well?" Aban asked with slight concern and interest. Checking over the human male she could spot no injuries to his person, so why was he back so soon?

"It was a bust, some unruly Templars tried to trick me for the merchandise, but I didn't yeild. Lucky your old friend along with a few others was with me during the trade." Harritt stated, seeing him lugging a heavy pack which Aban assumed to be the unsold weapons, she rose from her seat and grabbed the bag with one hand. Instantly Harritt seemed relieved of the stress and released a short breath, merely giving Aban an irritable glance, his way of thanking her.

Laying the bag on the table and inventory the contents, Aban mulled over what her boss said. Tensions were steadily rising like a taut rubber band ready to snap, it just needed a little more push. Aban knew those Templars Harritt tried to sell too were more likely going to be the Rogue Templars, that would pop up around the Hinterlands in the next few weeks. After placing the last few weapons back in the stock, Aban waved to Harritt indicating her leave and made her way to the Tavern. Since Harritt had returned early her old man of a friend was back as well.

Coming up to the building, that was lit with lights and laughter, Aban was careful to duck her head from the doorway to make sure her horns wouldn't get caught. As soon as she entered looks of wariness and some of disdain reached her. She simply brushed them off and made her way to the bar once she eyed her bearded friend sitting with some stew and a mug of ale in front of him. Taking a seat next to the man, Oxford looked up from his bowl and gave Aban a friendly grin.

"Aban! I guess you saw Harritt on your way out from the smithy's?" He inquired.

Aban nodded in conformation, waving down a barmaid to take her order.

"Aye, Harritt told me of the problems you had with the trade, tensions are rising, slowly but surely, watch your back Ox."

"Oxford." He grunted. Aban simply hummed and nodded in thanks once a woman came back to the bar with her drink and stew, sniffing the aroma and mix of spices she determined the meat of the concoction.

 _Hm, rabbit today._

Grasping the bowl with one hand she drank the food slowly, savoring the meal, before placing it back down and contemplating to herself. Five more days before the conclave, and she didn't know what to think about it, the safe bet would be staying in Haven, she had no intention of being the Herald or the Inquisitor at that. Running her thumb along the edge of the bowl her brow narrowed. She still hadn't decided on if she should try to reduce the number of casualties, but how would she do that without raising suspicion to herself? And the variables of something working were slim, should she attempt to find the other possible main characters of the game? Like the Lavallen, or Cadash, what about the advisors? She's seen Leliana and Cassandra running around Haven, doing their jobs as their right and left hand of the Divine. Should she confront them give them a hint of what's to come? And what about-

"Aban!" Oxford's voice cut her out of her stupor and she blinked before turning her head to to look at her friend.

"Yes?" She responded. Oxford tilted his head. His mug full of ale already empty in the short amount of time she's been here, or had it been a while?

"You alright there lass? You're mind seemed to be working like a nug high on elfroot."

Aban couldn't help but laugh at Oxford's phrasing however the joyful gesture didn't reach her eyes. Waving a hand in dismissal she nodded. Telling him that she just had a lot of orders to fulfill at the shop. Shrugging at the answer Oxford turned back to the bar maid, to order his next mug of ale. Aban looked down at her own mug, sighing to what seemed to he the hundredth time today she grasped the container and downed the bitter liquid, wishing she had something stronger. She made it almost two years in Thedas, at this point with her strength and knowledge of future events she's sure she can make it past the conclave. Placing a hand on her chest she closed her eyes and vented a slow breath, if anything she would adapt and overcome if worst comes to worse, Aban would be ready.

"We improvise, right Kadan?"

Aban's question went unanswered, drowned out by the sound of merriment and songs, unbeknownst to the patrons that this would probably he the happiest they would be in the months to come.


End file.
